The Art of Fuji
by Rennes
Summary: OR: How to write a Fuji fanfiction.


**Disclaimer:** This piece is a parody, a satire...in other words, I'm_ joking_. There's no need to take me seriously; please don't message me saying that I don't have the right to give tutorials, because I never intended to tell anyone what to do by writing this. All excerpts are written by myself. Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

**The Art of Fuji**

We live in dark times.

The much debated and highly sensitive topic of the art of characterizing Fuji has caused many sleepless nights and fingernails chewed to the stumps for the poor fanfiction writer who is just trying to make his way in the world by abusing a defenseless animated character. Yet it is most certainly true what they say—that the night is darkest just before dawn. With a paper and pen and just a little effort to tap into the boundless creative field of your imagination, you can write a fanfiction starring Fuji Syuusuke in a most effective and beautiful way, emphasizing the art long lost for many moons.....

......

.....So to cut to the chase, let's enjoy a brief tutorial together on the simplest and most effective ways of writing the most popular character of Prince of Tennis, Fuji Syuusuke.

First, I feel it necessary to emphasize that it is not nearly enough to merely _want_ to write a Fuji fanfiction. "Fuji" is such a general word these days. You must first consider your work of fiction as a whole entity, including its genre, plot, lack thereof, or themes. Different story types require different Fujis, my friend, and don't let anyone tell you differently. I mean, imagine the Fuji from _Four or Five_ popping up in the most moist and tender moments of a TezuFuji fanfiction? It's laughable!

Now without further ado, let's start off by reviewing the different types of Fujis, how to recognize them, their purpose, and effective styles of writing to create these Fujis.

**XxX**

**Fuji #1: Sadistic Fuji**

Sadistic Fuji is certainly a very popular Fuji, especially as our world gets sicker and sicker and we seek fanfiction to lighten it all up with a few jokes. Although I'm sure you're all familiar with the sadism I speak of, I will still review some of Sadistic Fuji's qualities:

1. Likes to watch other people suffer

2. Enjoys causing ruckus and insecurities for no apparent reason

3. Is very protective of his younger brother

4. Hurts anyone who even accidentally insults him

5. Has a largely unexplained and creepy fondness for a certain object or person (i.e. Kawamura, wasabi, a chair, etc.)

6. Has superhuman strength, ability, or connections enabling him to engender any single event in the world, independent of a thesis or antithesis

Sadist Fuji is most commonly found in comedies, because of the apparently "humorous" aspect of reading about someone ruining someone else's life. While it's somewhat cliché, who can deny the charms of the classic, "I'm going to kill you, hahaha!"? It's especially effective in the case that Fuji is not the main character of a story, but merely a side character whose outrageous actions propel the plot in any desired direction. Let's now look at a brief example of Sadistic Fuji in a story context:

"_Oh, and I borrowed your towel because I couldn't find any others in the locker room," Ryoma added, glancing over his shoulder at Fuji carelessly. "You don't mind, do you?"_

"_Oh no." said Fuji quietly, his eyes opening just slightly. "No, no, no, no, no…"_

**Note: **The repetition of "no" indicates that what Fuji really means is "yes", it bothers him, and that most likely Ryoma will be paying for his actions in the near future with his life, the life of a loved one, or simply his peace of mind.

I think all this should give you an idea of the basic outline of this Fuji, so we shall move on.

**XXX**

**Fuji #2: Naughty Fuji, a.k.a. Whore Fuji**

This particular Fuji is somewhat similar to Sadistic Fuji, but tends to hold more sexual undertones, making it a popular choice for either humorous or romantic fictions. The concept of "naughty", as you might guess, is ambiguous because it could indicate that the person is slightly evil (certainly a possibility in Fuji's case), or else just an extremely horny little character who wants to see perverted things happen, and goes out of his way to cause them. Qualities to examine in Naughty Fuji include:

1. No inhibitions whatsoever about sexual activity at any age, with any person(s) of the same or opposite gender, age, or species

2. A lust for a main character

3. Enjoys getting other people to hook up through awkward means

4. Openly discusses opinions or preferences as they relate to sexuality

5. Very self assured of ones own sexiness

6. Can be paired with absolutely anyone, and will enjoy it immensely

Naughty Fuji is also a common choice in fanfiction writing because of his flexibility in catering to adolescent girls' fantasies sex and coming of age. It's quite likely that this is in fact, the most popular Fuji of them all, considering the few restrictions that must be placed on his actions to make them plausible, and the minimal effort to keep Fuji in character. A story excerpt follows:

"_Got a new juice?"_

_Inui looked up in surprise, having not heard Fuji approaching at all. "Y—yeah. I just developed it this weekend. It's supposed to increase stamina."_

"_Ooh. Can I have a sip?" Fuji looked at the taller man from under his thick eyelashes. Without waiting for a reply, he leaned forward and took a long draw from Inui's straw, savoring the blissful flavor as Inui watched in astonishment._

"_Excellent as usual," Fuji said, licking his lips slowly._

_Inui blushed._

**Note:** Fuji is blatantly flirting with Inui and shows no inhibitions whatsoever in his behavior. Also, Inui is referred to as the "taller man", intended to give you a good feel of the masculinity in the scene and to emphasize that it would be only too easy for Inui to sweep Fuji off his feet and take advantage of him, which everyone would love. However, Inui comes off as a little shy, just to keep the readers sympathetic for Fuji's attempts to get him.

Moving right along…

**XXX**

**Fuji #3: Genius/Magical Fuji**

This is not as common of a Fuji to be seen, but nevertheless makes appearances often enough to merit discussion. Basically, this Fuji functions as a pillar character for a story, and the plot unfolds around him. You may recognize him by:

1. An unusual ability or tennis move

2. A connection to a person of power whom no one else can access

3. He possesses qualities of creatures that belong in Lord of the Rings (magic, wings, mind power control)

4. He is generally willing to use his powers for good

5. He has been used for his powers in the past and needs love and warmth from someone

6. He shows a humbleness and does not flaunt his ability

7. Has no family that corresponds to the canon, or else a very botched one involving Yuuta

This particular Fuji appears most often in adventure stories, often involving the supernatural, mystery, suspense, and often hints of romance, depending on whether or not Fuji has been exploited in the past for his powers (either will do, really). However, this Fuji is much more toned down than the other two, being generally quite kind and motivated to bring happiness/peace/good/light/doughnuts to the world. It's often less fun to make a good-natured character, so this Fuji is a challenge only taken on by writers who have a passion for plot, which is nevertheless commendable.

There are two examples here; the first presents a more determined Fuji; the second, an exploited Fuji, but both share the same essential character:

A) _Fuji looked at the staff and then back at the woman. He knew that there was only one way past her, and if he ever wanted to save his friends, he would have to use…that. But did he have enough energy for the transfer? He had been running low on chi, and he hadn't been to the pond since he was very young when his mother had died…._

_The woman smiled cruelly and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "I'll only ask you one more time: do you wish to join me or not?" she asked, giving him a lipsticked smile._

OR

B) _"So you can disappear too, nya!?" Eiji's eyes grew round. "Amazing! Can you show me now, huh? Can you?"_

"_Eiji." Tezuka silenced the redhead with a single look, picking up on the aura of exhaustion radiating from the honey haired boy. "I think we should let Fuji rest now."_

**Note on A:** The mysterious woman adds to the suspense, as do references to a magical haven of a pond. These were undoubtedly very cool details that were explained earlier on in the story, but that we have not had the pleasure of reading. Fuji appears as determined to save his friends, and perhaps even the world.

**Note on B:** This Fuji is talented, but tired. Tezuka was sensitive enough to pick up on Fuji's feelings, meaning that this story will likely become a TezuFuji a few chapters and plot twists later. Also, please note the references to Fuji as "honey haired". While this makes no sense, since Fuji is obviously brunette, fanfiction writers will often use this comparison because it makes Fuji seem delicate, beautiful, and sweet (like honey). It's useful to be well versed in writer's lingo, however illogical, when reading fanfiction.

Next up, we have…

**XXX**

**Fuji #4: Luscious, Innocent Fuji**

This Fuji also comes up every now and then, usually in angsty or romantic fictions. Basically, this is a delicate, innocent Fuji who doesn't understand that his existence makes him painfully tempting to every other character in the story, and consequently results in his getting played and raped at almost every opportunity, often by more than one character. Can (but needn't) be followed by the glorious revolution of a true romantic who will take Fuji and love him for who he is (usually Tezuka, but have seen Yukimura, Atobe, Saeki, etc.) Luscious, innocent Fuji is:

1. Luscious (sexy)

2. Innocent

3. Easy to charm

4. Very stupid

5. Falls in love easily

6. Has very little personality or concerns other than being loved

This is sort of like making Fuji into a Mary-Sue, since he is virtually characterless, existing only to turn more important characters on (often a manifestation of the authors deepest desires to receive a similar treatment from Tezuka, etc.) This Fuji is rather bland, but as such provides for very a wide range of storylines ranging from the acutely complex to the mundanely simple. Ample opportunities for pointless fluff, smut, and/or shounen ai are rampant along the way. Consider:

"_Oh—sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here," Fuji muttered, looking down at his shoes, blushing. "I thought I was the only one who came to the library at lunch—"_

_Atobe laughed softly and traced his eyes up and down the blushing Fuji. "It's kind of a trend with me," he said softly, standing up. "Now I've got it all. Looks, money, _and _intelligence." He was slowly making his way over to Fuji and whispered into his ear, "Only missing one thing."_

"_What's that?" Fuji whispered back, blushing harder than ever._

"_I think you know." Said Atobe leaning down and—_

I'd rather not finish that sentence, but I think you get the idea. Notice the completely boring character of Fuji and the overly oppressive nature of Atobe, who clearly wants him. It's worth noting that this style is highly reminiscent of the celebrated Stephanie Meyer: we perceive a style of writing that has no real content but makes young girls squeal. If you are a writer of this particular style, you should feel free to shamelessly exploit and humble Fuji by having him raped often, or broken up with often. In good humor, of course.

To conclude…

**XXX**

**Fuji #5: In-Character Fuji**

Yes, you heard me, and yes it _does_ exist, if you search enough. In-character Fuji is basically a Fuji that is mild; somewhat playful, with a slightly twisted sense of humor (but nothing excessive), and a generally kind attitude towards other people. Most people don't write like this because they consider it boring when Fuji has so many other characteristics that could be exaggerated, but if you can master an in-character Fuji then you will be unique in all of fandom, which is a definite plus for you! In-character Fuji generally:

1. Hangs out with Eiji or Kawamura in a NON-sexual, NON-sadistic, NON- hidden agenda sort of way

2. Shows a HEALTHY concern for his family members

3. RESPECTS his teammates, but does not lust after them or try to ruin their lives

4. MAY fall in love, but does so moderately

5. Enjoys NORMAL hobbies, such as photography and…stuff (Come on, who really knows this stuff?)

6. Is either straight, or non-flamboyantly gay

7. Exists mostly to add mild comments such as, "yes, that's a fine idea," when someone suggests going to the beach or "why yes, I would love some sushi" when at Kawamura's sushi. To be honest, despite his popularity, canon Fuji is not a major plot propeller; he tends to stick in the background)

8. Exception to 7: if the story is all about Fuji, then his role is extended to mildly and reasonably accept the circumstances around him

I would recommend that everyone try to write an in-character Fuji every now and then, you know, just to prove that it can be _done_. It's a healthy exercise for any fanfiction writer. Observe:

_Syuusuke swallowed a mouthful of cereal before speaking._

"_Well, we were supposed to have practice today and match simulations, but in the end it got called off because only a few people showed up."_

"_Only a few people?" asked Yuuta incredulously, while Mizuki frowned. "I thought that the Seigaku team was all about dedication!"_

_Syuusuke shrugged. "Taka-san had to help his father out at the sushi shop today and Kaidoh got into his usual animal rescuing adventure on the way to practice and ended up having to take the kitten to the vet. Oh, and Momoshiro and Echizen haven't shown up at all for a while. They're still upset about having to pay for dinner the other day." Here Syuusuke cracked a slightly evil smirk and Yumiko laughed._

**Note:** Fuji does not insinuate anything dirty to his younger brother, nor does he make any move to attack Mizuki, with whom he had previously had a dispute: he has gotten over it. Fuji is slightly amused at the problems of others, but not to the point that we feel he is essentially a nasty character; generally he comes off as likable, just a boy making small talk at a breakfast table. (Okay fine; cheap shot: that was an excerpt from one of my own stories :) But whatever)

**XxX**

**Conclusion:** I hope that this tutorial has, if nothing else, clarified the most commonly seen Fujis and explicated their natures and purposes. I encourage you all to consider the art of Fuji before brashly writing fanfictions in the future, and consider how you might utilize his character to create the most profound and meaningful piece that you can. Surprise us! Create a Fuji that fits into none of these categories, and you will be considered even more amazing.

Thank you for taking the time to read. With a little effort, I am confident that everyone can master the art of Fuji. Happy writing, everyone!

Sincerely,

Rennes


End file.
